1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cookie support system and more particularly pertains to holding a cookie submerged in a glass of milk while sipping milk with cookie particles in suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting items through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the cookie support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a cookie submerged in a glass of milk while sipping milk with cookie particles in suspension.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cookie support system which can be used for holding a cookie submerged in a glass of milk while sipping milk with cookie particles in suspension. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.